Last Call
by astroVacillator
Summary: "The last and final time he calls me!" Germany wants to make Italy his. Maybe then he can tolerate his silliness. First he has to make his confession in order for that call not to be the last. GerIta Oneshot M for lemon


I cannot believe how lightheaded he can be sometimes; always complaining about petty scratches, babbling about pasta, and calling me on account of the most ridiculous circumstances! He is such a weak country, and I refuse to be his babysitter any longer; I have to become his lover. Maybe that'll drag him out of whatever state he's in. _Riiiiiing..._ I bet that's him now. I can't afford to screw up! _Riiiiiing..._ I hesitantly answered the phone and heaved a sigh and cleared my heavily clouded mind. "Hallo?" I almost cringed at hearing the cracking voice of my favorite ally.

"Germany, Germany! I have something in my pants and it really, really hurts! Help me, help me!"

"Ja, what is it?"

"I don't know and it feels so strange... Please come help me!"

Germany replaced the phone and finished off his paperwork. He left the workplace and headed up the stairs towards the other nation's bedroom. He knocked only to be presented with silence. He opened the door. "Italy?" His deep voice spilled into the empty room. 'Hm... Where could he be? He has so many hiding places it's not even funny... Well, nevermind. I'm sure he'll be fine.' Germany decided to head to his room, but he didn't expect what shot towards him when he opened his door. The slender body that hazed the blonde's thoughts was thrown against him with worried words shooting from his heart. With a startled gasp, he tried to compose himself and figure out what was happening. "Italy, would you get off of me?" the blonde spat.

"Oh, Doitsu! I'm so glad you came. I promise I won't call you anymore unless I have a real problem. Would you please tell me how to make this go away?" The Italian lightly groped at the area below his waist with a very confused and embarrassed expression.

'The last and final time that he... calls me? What have I done?' "Uhh..." Germany gave a shaky smile and gently pushed his partner's chest, leading him back into the room. He locked the door behind him and sat on his bed. He stiffened slightly when he felt the softer brown hair of his ally rest on his shoulder, the curl tickling the back of his neck. "Why are you in my room?"

"I needed to talk to you about something but you weren't in here."

"Really? What did you want to discuss?"

"Our relationship but I just need you to fix me whatever it is it really hurts!"

'Our relationship?' Germany gave a little annoyed sigh. "Well, has France talked to you about-"

"Intercourse? Yes!" Italy's face lit up from hearing of his big brother, France.

Germany was shocked to hear such a word from those sweet, innocent lips. "...Yes. How did you know-"

"That's the only thing he talks to me about. He says it's what people do when they're deeply in love with each other and he told me that it feels really good and that you and I should try it!" The younger male wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and leaned in closer to him. "And my pants still need fixing..." He saw a blush paint his elder's face, so he placed a chaste kiss upon the one he could reach.

The taller man turned to the younger one and leaned his forehead to touch the other's. He felt warm, gentle breath engulf his lips as the Italian let out an uneasy breath. His aqua eyes falling heavy, Germany slowly pressed his lips to the pink pair in front of him, trying not to startle the other. He was a little stirred himself when the younger didn't flinch and actually moved along with him. His confidence rose incredibly, prodding his tongue against soft, wet lips.

Italy smiled and allowed the larger man to invade the warm cavern. The auburn boy felt himself being pushed down into the mattress as a pair of flesh strips move down his neck. He gasped at the feeling that had caused his problem to worsen. "D-Doitsu..." Dainty hands rest themselves upon broad shoulders. His pink shirt was quickly removed and tossed to the floor, too-tight pants following suit.

Germany was very shocked at how long and hard the Italian was despite his lack of strength. "Damn, Italy! How long have you been like this?" the blonde questioned aloud and not realizing it until the younger boy answered.

"Well, ever since you left earlier... I just stayed here and waited for you to come back~!" The last word the younger man was drawn out into the air. He cracked an eye to see what produced that delicious sensation! It was Germany's skilled tongue gliding over his fully erect member that was making him whimper and cry out. "Germany," the young boy panted. "Vee~! Take them off!" He arched his back up as the hot tongue traveled up his thigh and into his under garment, flicking at the sensitive sacks.

Upon hearing this, Germany's perception of his little Italian was completely transposed. He gasped and rose quickly with deeply flushed cheeks. "Italy? What are you feeling right now? Please tell me..."

The auburn boy's squirming ceased and his mouth hesitated to make sound before he said, "Lust..." He brought Germany' stern face up to his to make him gaze into pools of caramel. "Mmh... Lust per te; te amo. Ho un debole per te, Ludwig! Io-" Italy was cut off from another kiss, a French kiss in particular. It was one he'd learned from his big brother and apparently Germany knew it, also (That's what happens when you grow up right next to the country of "love".). Their tongues clashed in unison before it became a struggle for dominance. Eventually and naturally, Italy gave up and let the older man have his way. He noted that the last article of clothing was removed from his waist and to his ankles. He kicked them off, accidentally touching every part of the space between his elder's legs.

Germany's moans flowed directly into the steadily heating atmosphere. "Lust," he grunted, "for you, my love..." The older man said. Ever since the day after they formed an alliance, he wanted to let the Italian know that he would never make him less than happy and do everything he could to keep him safe. "I promise you, Italy, as long as we're together no one can ever hurt us." The blonde pulled his own shirt over his head and took his pants and underwear off; they all joined the other clothes in a pile on the floor. Running both of his hands through brown, sweat-dampened locks, he asks, "Italy, is it okay if we do this?"

The younger male nodded and said, "Yes... as long as it's not just this one time." He pecked the German on his lips and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you, Ludwig..." The young Northerner flushed bright red as he waited for a response; he received it in a whisper.

"I love you, too, Veneziano." The older male fought back the tears of joy that were forcing to break free. As he saw the moisture spill from closed eyes, he lunged down for the gasping mouth. The pink muscles danced around and played with each other. He suddenly felt a small hand wrap around his hardening erection. A hearty moan escaped into the other's mouth as he broke the kiss. "Did France tell you everything?" he managed through the stroking. The brown haired boy nodded, and his blush dropped another shade. "So, you're going to be okay?" Receiving another nod, he smiled warmly and gave his little Italy a peck on the lips, then one on the cheek, on his neck, the collarbone, a long lick down his chest and stopping briefly to nibble at the small naval that poked out slightly from his stomach.

"A-ah! Doitsu~!" Hands untidied the combed blonde locks, and then fisted them tightly in his sweaty palms. "Please, Doitsu... Move down."

Germany noticed when the poking at his chest became harder. He smirked at that and immediately took the neglected head into his mouth, suckling the sweet member before releasing it and flicking at the slit. Moans from above encouraged him to continue. He thrust all the way down onto Italy's hard on, feeling the grip on his hair tighten. Seconds later he felt the most desirable taste he wanted for so long slip down the back of his throat. He swallowed every drop of it. He chuckled and said, "I didn't know you had it in you to cum that hard..."

"Mhh," was Italy's only response. He looked so far into a daze. Hot pink blossomed over his face as he closed his eyes once again. The younger boy brought his fragile hands to cover nearly all of his face which was flushed in embarrassment, obviously oblivious to the new sensation.

"Vene, please don't be shy. Be happy because I love you!" He lightly grasped Italy's wrists, placing a genuine smile at his lips. Italy slowly moved his hands, opening his amber eyes in the process. Germany took that chance to pin the other's hands to the either side of his head. "I love to see your bright brown eyes and your big happy smile when you're happy! Which is most of the time..." After a few seconds, Italy finally moved his hands to join them with his newfound lover's larger ones.

"And I love how you're always in charge and the way you protect me and... And that you love me... right? Will you be my lover forever, Ludwig?"

"Veneziano, of course I will! I love you so much..." With those last sweet words said, Germany kissed his beloved fully on the lips and savored his sweet taste; sugar, like happiness. Ludwig soon traveled down the smooth creamy chest which tasted equally sweet. The blonde rolled his tongue over one of the younger boy's sensitive spots. The bud was pressed into his mouth signaling his mind to do more. He released his left hand to twist the auburn boy's other already erect nipple. Afterwards, he replaced his fingers to smaller ones. Flickering his way down, Germany dipped into a very (awkwardly) cute naval, and he made sure to give it its special attention again.

"A-ah~! Ludwig..." the Italian panted out. This time Italy released his hand and forced Germany's head down to hover over his crotch. "Please, Ludwig... Make me feel good!" Never before had the little boy felt any pleasure or special attention as of tonight. Now he realized that his lovely ally has him begging under his touch. 'This is a lot different than I thought it would be. I still plan to make this one of the best times of Ludwig's days.' The smile hidden inside him broke onto his lips as his still hard length was once again captured by wet heat. "A-haa! Yes~!"

The German bobbed his head over Italy's making sure to leave extra saliva everywhere. The liquid mixed with precum dripped into the bit of brown pubic hair at the base of the young boy's cock. Legs wrenched around his neck, needing to be touched for his second release. "Mmh..." The blonde moaned onto the hard flesh nearly in his throat. With his lips at the base, he slid his tongue out as far as possible to lick whatever he could. Just before Italy's release, Germany pulled away and pumped the throbbing member as fast as he could.

The auburn boy squealed and spilled his seed on Germany's face, most of it in his mouth. As he slowly fell from his orgasmic high, Italy looked down at his lover's smirking lips. They were covered in his white body fluid and soon painted his own. After he'd gotten a good taste of it, he rolled the two of them over and said, "I think it's your turn now, Ludwig!" The German was excited to finally see his treasure positioned at his face. He slid his slippery tongue out and slowly licked the other's virgin orifice. It quivered and tightened up against his tongue. All of a sudden everything almost went blurry.

While holding it with both hands, Italy nervously licked the tip of Germany's huge member. He licked the slit causing it to release precum as it had been before. The brunette sucked on the head only for a few inches to be thrust into his mouth. His gag reflex kicked in and pulled back gasping to catch his breath. He felt a hand graze over one of his rear cheeks as an apology. Once again he continued to suck the German.

The blonde prodded at the pink entrance with his tongue. He felt vibrations on his nether regions when his slippery appendage slipped in. He thrust in further wiggling his tongue slightly. He lubed up a finger and slowly pressed into Italy's entrance. Once he felt the other was comfortable with moving, he did so. With that, Germany added another finger from his other hand and slightly pulled them in opposite directions.

Italy became distracted from his own ministrations. "Oh, Doitsu!" he exclaimed as he pulled up. He tried his hardest not to contract, knowing that it would make preparation more difficult. He busied himself with licking up and down the length; he then moved to slowly lick and suck on his balls. Grateful that he didn't notice when another finger was added, Italy took the German back into his mouth. He sucked harder and descended further on his dick making sure to satisfy his lover. His hand was pumping at the base as his other hand caressed his sack. The auburn boy shut his eyes tightly at the visit of the fourth digit that very slightly brushed his sweet spot. When the bundle of nerves was hit, he yelled out; "Ah yes, Doitsu! More please!" Grips tightened sending the older over the edge. White hotness covered nearly all of the young Italian's face. "Ludwig, I can't see..." Italy sat his tail on the blonde's chest when the digits were removed. He licked the cum from his lips and used his fingers to remove some from his eyes and other places. When one hand was thoroughly covered, he massaged his hole with it. The auburn boy pushed half of two fingers in searching for his pleasure spot.

Strong hands grabbed onto Italy's ass cheeks. "You have to push deeper in order to find what you're looking for, Vene." He loved the way the boy followed directions now that he had some control. That final moan emitted from the little Italian got him more than ready to fuck into him. At about this time he'd also become more commanding. "Turn around." Germany smiled again to see his lover's joyful face flushed beet red under his seed.

"I'm ready, Ludwig." he said and kissed German lips. Italy sat up and (surprisingly to Germany) positioned himself on the head of the blonde's cock. "Slow or fast?"

Germany replied with a thrust into the tight heat with a loud grunt.

The little boy's eyes flew open once again. "Ngh Ludwig! Ahh~" He tried biting his lip to keep quiet and gripped the sheets and sat still to adjust to the intruding member. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he held and tried relaxing. His hand moved to his stretched hole, savoring the filled feeling. The auburn rose up slowly, nearly wincing at the slight pain, and sliding back down. He repeated this action a few more times before saying, "Okay, Ludwig. You can move now but please, not so hard..." Little did he know that he'd later change his mind about that statement.

"As you wish, Veneziano." The German grasped Italian hips and thrust to a not-so-hard, semi-fast rhythm. He drank in the expressions with delight as the boy cried out above him. Germany pulled the boy down to his face and smooched soft lips. Warm breath rolled over and into the blonde's mouth as Italy breathed heavily. "Shouza, you're so tight!"

'I love his masculine voice! I want to hear him call out my name.' Rocking against the other, Italy panted and said, "Please, Doitsu, please say my name!" He began to lose himself from pounding himself down onto his lover. The spot was hit again and he cried out in complete pleasure. "Ahh~! Yes please, more!" He stopped moving for the other to finish him off. Their bodies continued moving as Germany took full control and flipped them over.

The blonde's wall of romantic sanity crumbled and plunged in and out of the boy's hot body as fast and hard as he could. Germany nailed his uke's prostate numerous times, grabbing hold of the younger's cock. The hand pumped until its contents were rehardened. The forgotten semen was lapped up with wet tongues. Italy started to contract which made it all sweeter than sugar-coated chocolate. "Veneziano! Ah shit!" The younger's neglected cock was now being pumped in time with deep thrusting. "Mein gott, you're so fucking hot!" Little red marks were burning in his back from little digging nails.

"Oh, Doitsu yes! Ju- right there- like that... Aaahhhhh!" The younger boy got Germany down to his level by blonde locks to place red marks, tiny little love bites on his pale neck. With his eyes and mouth wide open, the auburn boy came to his release hard.

The blonde gave a few more thrusts, burying himself deep inside the younger male. "Haa... Ah- Veneziano~!" He came inside Italy until his small body was full. Germany pulled out, letting the sticky white mess trail between them. Laying halfway on top of the boy's sweaty body, the German kisses Italy fully on the lips and traveled into his mouth. They tongued each other for a few minutes before the smaller nation got tired and pulled away.

"I love you, Ludwig." said Italy as he huddled himself in the blonde's chest. Smiling within the elder's embrace, he licked Germany's nipple which earned him a deep, throaty moan. He couldn't suppress a chuckle from leaving his throat.

"Veneziano-

"Hm~?"

"Please don't let that be the last time that you call me..." The untidy covers were pulled over them as they were both ready for a good night's sleep.

The Italian boy hesitated before nodding. A graceful smile snuck onto his lips by the lust in the peck on the top of his head. "I promise."

"I love you, too. Goodnight, Vene..." Germany smiled seeing that his lover was flushed and already fast asleep.

-Alex


End file.
